Love Shack
by sourire
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru's first date turns yicky as a storm comes and forces them in a dirty shack for shelter. And what started out as a simple date turns into a test of their love with one slip of the tongue...


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin?! Nuh uh! Who's Nobuhiro Watsuki?!

How about a lovely poem to get us in the mood?

I sought for Love 

But Love ran away from me. 

I sought my Soul 

But my Soul I couldn't see. 

Then I sought You, 

And I found all three. 

~ by Unknown Author ~ 

*lets imagine this is from Ken to Kao!* ;)

Love Shack

The howling wind could be heard outside, colliding with the walls of the cabin.

_What have I done?_ he thought. He looked up toward the girl on the other side of the shack, huddled and shivering in the corner. She wouldn't make eye contact with him, not after what just happened.

"C'mon, Kaoru-dono, this shack is the only option we have for shelter at this time. Let's just go inside"

"No! Don't forget although I can fight like a man, I can't stand living like one! Not even for one second! I mean do you see this? It's dirty and smelly and gross and-"

"Kaoru-dono..."

She looked up at him, hidden behind the shredded curtains of red hair were two gentle, violet, sparkling eyes, pleading.

"Oh, fine..." she sighed.

He sighed also, only this time it was a sigh of relief not exasperation like her, and smiled.

As they stepped inside, it was worse than she could have imagined... there were feces, of animal or human she didn't know, all over the walls, and a stench so foul she couldn't even begin to imagine what it could be or where it was coming from. She almost fainted. She turned to make a run for it, but she smacked right into Kenshin who was behind her. He just smiled at her, and gave her a look so sweet she could only smile back. By the time he had turned around and closed the door, she decided to comply, and sank down to one of the rare "clean" spots on the ground.

This was supposed to have been a happy day... a _romantic day_, not a gross, yicky, stormy day. She thought of happier times, when she had planned her outfit the day before for this special occasion. It was their first official date. Yay! Ever since he had asked to her to accompany him on a promenade, to a place just outside from the most secluded part of town, she had been ecstatic. Even Yahiko knew to not bother her happy state. They had planned on spending the entire day together, maybe having a meal at one of those cozy restaurants, or sight-seeing, just as long as they could enjoy eachother's company, Kaoru would have been happy. Well, they were spending time together now, but it was not as romantic as one would hope. Exactly how romantic is sharing a feces-decorated shack with your significant other? Not very...

The date had actually started out pretty well, as they made their way to the eastern part of the town hand in hand. This whole gesture probably wouldn't have taken place if Kaoru hadn't noticed his shaking hand s l o w l y making its way toward hers. Now, she had waited long enough to get anywhere with this rurouni, and she wasn't about to waste anymore time. So, she swiftly reached over and placed her hand in his. The pieces fit. It was perfect.

The walk was comfortably silent, as they strolled and watched the soft shower of cherry blossoms. Then they had reached the most secluded part of town, just outside from their destination. That's where things went downhill. 

She had remembered looking up at his peaceful face, and watching it change into one of confusion. Kaoru shifted her eyes to where he was looking. Storm clouds had suddenly appeared, and the sky was painted a sickly grey. _When did that happen?_ she thought. "We have to find shelter quickly, Kaoru-dono."

"But where? This place is totally remote..."

"I think I see a cabin of some sort over there" 

She looked towards the location he was pointing at; in the distance there was some kind of wood structure, not even close to being a cabin. He took off, and turned around gesturing for her to come. Kaoru was about to suggest that they just keep walking towards the eastern part of town, and try to beat the storm. But one more look at the sky and she saw it. The clouds were twisting and writhing about to unleash their power at any moment. All she could do was nod and follow.

It was a sight to see. A decayed construction of wood that would have made even termites lose their appetite. The first rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. "Whew! Lucky we found this shelter, Kaoru-dono."

_LUCKY?! I'd rather be stuck out here naked!_ Then she thought about it, and took it back. All she could do was smile. _At least we're still together._

But before he had even opened the door, she got a whiff of the inside. She began having a coughing fit that made her eyes water. "Kaoru-dono? Are you alright?"

"I am NOT going in there! We haven't even been inside but I might die from its fumes!"

But we know, that somehow her beau managed to persuade her otherwise.

He watched her while she sat on the floor quietly contemplating the events of the day. Then he saw how she quickly snapped out of it when he started to speak. "I'm sorry the day didn't go as we had hoped, Kaoru-dono."

"Don't be sorry!" she flashed him a smile that made his heart flutter. This was why he loved her. She could make him forget about anything. The storm. His past. Tomoe...

This time it was her turn to snap him out of "it". She made her way over to the door, where he sat back to the door, sakabatou nearby. She took her seat next to him, trying to ignore the poo that was hanging over her head, and leaned against him. She sighed as she closed her eyes. _Take that, dirty shack! Not even you can ruin my date!_

Kaoru was both pleased and surprised when she felt the weight of his head lean against her own. _This is too good to be true._

He felt both happiness and guilt whenever Kaoru would make the first move. She would always do what he was planning on doing, but didn't know how to execute. Getting close to Kaoru was harder than learning the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu succession technique! But in the end, she made it easy for him. This was another reason he loved her. She understood that after Tomoe was ripped from him, he found it hard to show affection. Kaoru understood everything. 

He decided that it wasn't right for him to keep her waiting. She had stood by him through it all, and still he had done nothing to repay her. Asking her out on this date, that turned out not as well as they had hoped, was miniscule compared to all that she had done for him. He whispered her name as he lifted his head.

"Kaoru-dono..." she looked up in response. _I knew it! I ruined all my chances! I'm moving too fast! I'm too unfeminine for him! He doesn't like girls who make the first move! I smell! Do I have poo in my hair?!_, she started to think up all the reasons why he had moved away from their romantic stance.

All her frantic, ranting thoughts dissolved though as he began to move his face closer to hers. _AHH!!! I'm so happy!!! I can't believe it's gonna happen!!!_, only happy thoughts were buzzing around in her head as she began to close to her eyes. She had remembered dreaming about this moment for what seemed like ages, they'd whisper eachother's names, and then it'd happen, and it'd be so beautiful! Ahh... love. So, although the setting was different from what she'd wished for, she was determined to at least get one part of it right. She said his name softly, "Kenshin..."

"Tomoe..."

Her eyes snapped open. Her icy blue eyes penetrated into his heart. "T- Tomoe?"

The question floated around between them as they could only stare at one another. He could see her hurt, her anguish, her heartbreak. He wanted to pour out his heart, and say that he only lived for her, he didn't know why he had said **her** name, and that he couldn't even explain how sorry he was. But he couldn't. His mouth wouldn't open, and neither would his heart.

She could see the shock in his eyes. His wide, violet eyes let her know how sorry he was, how much he wanted to take it back, but she wouldn't listen to his eyes. She couldn't. As she couldn't listen to him anymore. Not after he had uttered **her** name. _Where does this leave "Kaoru"? It's just Kenshin and Tomoe. "Kaoru" doesn't even belong._ Feeling unwanted, she stood up and went as far away from him as she could in the tiny little shack. She huddled into the corner across from where he sat, still in remorseful shock. 

She was avoiding any eye contact with him. It was hard though, as she felt his eyes on her. To keep her mind off of what had just occurred she decided to close her eyes and listen to the wind howling and beating up against the walls of the shack. But her mind wouldn't let her come off it, the incident replayed in her head. "Tomoe... Tomoe... Tomoe..." Her eyes began to glass over. _No, I won't cry. It was just a mistake. Just a mistake..._ "Tomoe". The moment played again.

It seemed like an eternity had gone by with each of them in their places, sitting blankly. The pitter-patter of the rain on the roof provoked them both to look up at, and then at eachother. "It's raining..."

Kaoru just nodded.

_'It's raining'?! That's what you say to the girl who you just hurt? That's just great._ Kenshin wanted nothing more than to hold her, tell her he didn't mean it, tell her how much he loved her and needed her, and only her. And once again, he didn't know how to start. But this time, he didn't let it get in his way.

"Kaoru-dono..."

She didn't even look up. She couldn't. Kaoru shrunk away even more into the corner. Her own name repulsed her. She hated "Kaoru". "Kaoru" would never be Tomoe.

He tried again. "Kaoru-dono."

This time she actually looked at him. Her expression pained him. She looked so tired. He knew she was tired of being hurt by him again and again, and forgiving him each and every time. He realized he couldn't apologize, because she wasn't upset with him, she never was. She was upset with herself, as always. He raced over to where she was. He couldn't take it any longer. He opened his heart as he held her in an embrace that poured out all the love he had held back. Kaoru looked up at him and said with her eyes full of tears, "I'm sorry, I can't be like her. I'm so sorry..."p

He couldn't believe she was apologizing to him. He gently hushed her, and said, "I once heard that one word frees us of all the weight and pain in life, and that word is Love. Love asks me no questions and gives me endless support, and I thank you for all that you have done." 

Her eyes softened and gave him feelings it seemed no words could describe. But he found those words, waiting impatiently in his soul. He finally freed them, "I love you, Kaoru-dono"

* * *

"Whew! I'm so glad we're finally out of that nasty old shack!", Kaoru excitedly skipped out of the smelly cabin. 

"Me too", Kenshin agreed as he closed the door. The storm had finally let up, releasing them from their shelter/prison. Not that the time they had shared during the storm was all that bad. ;)

The sun was still up, but they could not go to the eastern part of town where had planned on going, the way they were soiled and smelly. But that didn't dampen their spirits as they happily walked, arms linked together on the road that would take them back home. 

Kaoru took one last look back at the place they had been stuck for the last hour. 

_Take that, dirty shack!_

~+~+~

hi hi! this is my first time writing a fan fic! please review! & i hope you all liked it! =)p

i used some quotes from Socrates and William Shakespeare! thanks guys! 

Socrates: 

One word frees us

Of all the weight and pain in life, 

That word is Love

William Shakespeare:

Love asks me no questions,

and gives me endless support...

thnx a bunches for reading!

(= !un sourire pour tout le monde! =)


End file.
